Not Alone
by Deathsembrace137
Summary: Song fanfic. LaLu week day 6, Prompt: Song


**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. And Darren Criss wrote the song Not Alone. And, finally. Bookworm0313 gave me he idea for this. **

Lucy slipped into Fairy Tail through a back door, moving quietly and stealthily through the crowd until she reached Erza. The red haired mage was sitting in a corner by herself, eating an overly large strawberry cake.

Sliding into the seat beside her, Lucy dropped her head to the table and let out a long, drawn out groan. Immediately, Erza set her spoon down, and turned to Lucy. "What's wrong?" she asked, in a concerned voice.

Lucy sighed, and turned her head so it rested on her forearms, but was facing Erza. "Laxus and I had a fight."

Erza raised her eyebrows, "Really? That's not abnormal. Couples fight all the time."

Lucy sighed dramatically, and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Not us. We've never fought before."

Erza frowned, "Really? But, you guys have been dating for... well, for most of this year. How have you never fought before? Jellal and I argue all the time."

Lucy shook her head, "I don't know. We just don't. I mean, we disagree sometimes. But, we never fight about it. We just... talk it out, and then come to a mutual decision."

Erza slowly nodded her head, "I see... Well, what was this fight about?"

The blonde cringed slightly, and then shrugged. "Jealousy, I guess. I was on a job with Gray and we saw Bickslow. So, we followed him, I figured I'd surprise Laxus. But, then when we got to the bar they were at, there were these girls all around Laxus. He wasn't doing anything wrong. Barely even talking to them. He was just drinking his beer. And... Well, I sorta flipped out. Yelled at the girls to leave him alone. I may have called them a few... less than proper names. And I might have threatened to use my magic on them when they didn't leave quick enough.

"When I threatened the use of my magic. Laxus stepped in, and grabbed my shoulder, leading me away. I kept trying to yell at the women, and he squeezed my shoulder tighter. And... We got into it. He said that I overreacted. I said he should have told those magic chasing whores to scram. And... Then I got mad at him for the way he 'handled' me." Lucy sighed heavily again. "We haven't really talked since the fight. But, I know he's going to be here tonight..." She trailed off and looked around, but not seeing him anywhere, she turned back to Erza with a shrug.

Erza was biting her lips and also looking around, but she must not have seen him either because she refocused on Lucy. "Well... I can see why you would be angry. Women do tend to flock around Laxus, don't they?"

Lucy growled, "Yes. I wish they'd leave him alone. We were in Weekly Sorcerer together, they have to know we're dating."

"Yes, but that doesn't stop a lot of them. Thankfully no one goes after Jellal. The whole dark history scares them off mostly. And well. I am the Titania," Erza said, smiling softly to herself.

Lucy laughed, "Yea, your jealous fits would be a million times worse than mine," she shuddered softly just thinking about it. "Anyway, I don't know what to do. I'm still mad at him. He shouldn't have allowed those women to hang around him, right?"

Erza nodded, "Yes, he should have told them to back off. That's my opinion. By not doing so, he may have been giving them hope. But, think about it. Before you, Laxus never really dated anyone. He probably doesn't know the ins and outs of it. He probably thinks because he didn't talk to them, or take them up to his room, that he was being true to you. And he was. He just could have done more."

"That's what I'm saying. I mean, if the situation was reversed, can you imagine what Laxus would do? He'd kill those men. I mean, those women were all over him. I swear I even saw one reach out and touch his arm. No one. And I mean NO ONE, touches those muscles but me. He is mine," Lucy growled out, her eyes turning cold nd flinty as she thought about it.

Erza giggled, "A little possessive much?" she asked.

Lucy shrugged, "And where do you think I learned that?"

Erza laughed, remembering at how bad Laxus had been at first with how touchy Natsu and Gray were. The boys had been almost constantly getting in fights, all the while Lucy sat passively by letting them work out. Finally, Laxus had realized the boys were close to her in more brotherly ways, and that just because he was now dating Lucy, didn't mean their relationships had to change. But still, the guild had been quite active at the time.

"Yes, Laxus is rather possessive of you too.. It's the dragon slayer thing. You've seen how Natsu and Gajeel get with their girls." Erza said, motioning with her head across the way, where Natsu was glaring at Elfman for having his arm around Lisanna. And they were actually siblings.

Lucy laughed, "Yea, the one of the better parts of Natsu starting to date Lisanna, is that he no longer hangs over me so much. Laxus loves it." Lucy sighed at the mention of Laxus and turned to Erza, "I don't know though. Did I overreact?" she asked.

"Well..." Erza started, then paused to think. "Well. No. I would have done similar. But, think of it from Laxus point of view. He probably took it as you thinking he was going to do something. Maybe as you not trusting him, and that probably hurt. But, if it was as bad as you say. And you were swearing, and threatening the girls, then you might have embarrassed him as well. Laxus is ...serious and arrogant and cares for his reputation. And... I can't imagine he'd take too well to a situation like that."

Lucy frowned and bit her lip, "Well... Maybe the the trust thing. But, I don't think he'd be embarrassed. More.." Lucy stopped and sighed. "More ashamed probably. That I didn't use my head to think properly. Or... That I used such... explosive measures. Their were others ways that I could have asserted my... possession over him."

Erza laughed, "Yes, and I'm sure if you used those other ways, your evening would have gone a whole lot better."

"Yea, it would have. But, there's still the fact that he didn't tell the women to go away," Lucy frowned.

Erza shrugged, "I'm sure he learned his lesson."

Erza's eyes suddenly lifted, and she tipped her head, "There he is."

Lucy quickly looked up, her eyes meeting the stormy blues of her boyfriend. He held her gaze for a second, and then turned away. He moved to the opposite side of the room, and sat with his back to her, across from Freed and Evergreen.

"Ouch," Erza muttered.

"Yea," Lucy murmured back. "I guess we're still fighting."

Lucy's eyes drew back to Laxus back, and she felt a wave of sadness. She did not like this fighting. Not at all. What made it worse though, was she didn't understand why there were still fighting. The incident had happened several days ago, and yet still, they didn't talk.

Was he going to hold it against her forever? Lucy shuddered at the thought. She didn't think she could handle one more night without him, let alone a lifetime. No, she had to make up with him, she just didn't know how. She had absolutely no experience with this. Just like she was Laxus first real girlfriend, he was her first real boyfriend.

"How do I make things better?" Lucy asked quietly, small tears threatening to fall as she continued watching Laxus back.

Erza leaned closed, "It's always nice to start with apologizing."

Lucy turned away from him, "Even when they refuse to look at you?" she asked.

Erza looked at Laxus and then back at Lucy. "Get his attention."

"How?" she asked.

Erza frowned, and then slowly smiled, "Well, if I ever have a question about relationships. I ask Mira. Go tell her what's going on. She'll help you. And if that fails. I'll beat him with my sword."

Lucy laughed quietly, and then stood up. Once again, she weaved through the crowd, making sure to keep away from anyone who'd converse with her. She was on a mission tonight, and that mission was to get her man back. No one would hold her back.

Reaching the bar, Lucy waved for Mira. The white haired mage immediately handed what she was doing over to Kinana and came to Lucy, "Hi Lucy, what can I do for you?"

Lucy gave Mira a helpless look, "I need you," was all she said. It was all she had to say.

Mira immediately saw the sadness in her eyes, the tensing of her muscles. And with one look at Laxus across the guild, pointedly ignoring Lucy, she nodded her head. "This way."

Mira led her out back, to a small tidy office, and sat Lucy down, "Tell me everything."

After Lucy was done telling Mira everything, and after talking down Demon Mira from killing Laxus, they settled back in. And Mira, now back to her normal, cheerful, motherly self, came up with a plan.

Lucy wasn't exactly sure how she felt about the plan. But, she decided to trust in Mira. Still. She had never done something like this. And, for the first time in her life. She was happy her training to become a proper lady had included singing lessons.

And, if the singing lessons failed her, and her nerves got the better of her. Then at least she could always assume that she was at least better than Gajeel.

Leaving Lucy in the small office, Mira went to set everything up. There was already a party going on, thanks to Lisanna gaining a new powerful take over. And, as with a lot of drunken Fairy Tail parties, everything would have inevitably led to karaoke. They were just going to start it a little earlier than normal.

Left alone, Lucy suddenly felt overwhelmed by nerves, and worry. What if Laxus wasn't even there anymore? Or, worse, if he refused to listen. Or, even worse, what if he did listen, and then walked out on her, refusing to forgive her?

Lucy didn't think she could handle it if he didn't forgive her. Especially after she'd literally be apologizing in front of everyone. But, Mira was insistent. Since they'd had their original fight in front of people, she said a dramatic, showy apology was in order.

Lucy just hoped she was right.

Before she could talk herself out of doing the singing, Mira was back. The white haired woman quickly led Lucy back to the main hall, and then to the stage. Then, she hopped in front of Lucy.

"Attention everyone. It's time to start our Karaoke!" she yelled happily. "Now, to start us of with tonight, and for the first time every, Lucy will be singing for us. Please give her all your attention, as she's chosen a rather important song, dedicated to a special audience member. He knows who he is."

Then, Mira turned and beckoned to Lucy. The latter slowly walked onto the stage, the bright lights nearly blinding her. Her throat suddenly felt incredibly dry, and she was sure her knees were shaking. But then, just when she thought she should run and hide and never come back. She saw Laxus shift.

He turned to face her, a dubious expression on his face. But, the important thing was, he was listening. And he was watching her. And as long as he was there, she could do this.

He was after all, her strength, and the person who held her together. The person she could rely on. Or, he was. And he would be again, assuming she could get him back. Because if she couldn't, she honestly had no idea what to do. In the past year, dating him, she'd grown to love him more than anything else. He had become her family. More than Natsu and Gray and Erza, she depended on him. He was the most important thing in the world to her.

The winged microphone settled in front of Lucy's mouth, and in the background, the music started. A slow piano tune. She saw Laxus eyes light up in recognition, and as the music continued, she kept her eyes solely on him, and slowly began to sing.

_I've been alone_  
_Surrounded by darkness_  
_I've seen how heartless_  
_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_  
_You felt like it's hopeless_  
_I'll always do my best_  
_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

As she sang the opening verses, Lucy watched with nervousness, as Laxus slowly stood up and walked forward, till he was standing just in front of the stage. His expression was a mask, unreadable to even her, the person who knew him best.

And yet. As she continued to sing, she watched as his expression slowly lightened, and then he moved again. This time coming onto the stage. She smiled softly as he approached, continuing to sing, but then Laxus surprised her.

Reaching out, he redirected the microphone, and then started to sing.

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
_But it ain't hard trying_  
_Everytime I see you smiling_  
_And I feel you so close to me..._  
_And you tell me:_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_I still have trouble_  
_I trip and stumble_  
_Trying to make sense of things sometimes..._

_I look for reasons_  
_But I don't need 'em_  
_All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_And I realize..._

Now, Lucy had never heard him sing. Not once. Not in the shower, not when listening to his soundpod. She'd never even heard him hum.

So, when he opened his mouth, and started to sing. She was shocked. His voice was beautiful. Perfect and flawless. And he was watching her, and smiling. And she knew what they were doing was incredibly corny, but she no longer cared. Because she knew he had forgiven her, and that they were now on the mend.

Gesturing to her, Laxus moved closer, leaning down so they could sing the last part together, and with a sunny smile, she complied.

_Baby, I'm not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Oh, 'cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need_  
_To make it through..._

Their voices blended together, rising and falling with the tune of the music, but always in perfect harmony. The guild watched silently, goofy smiles on most of their faces. There was nothing quite like watching two people in love do sappy cute things together.

After the song was finished, the mic flew away, and Laxus turned to Lucy, watching her with warm eyes. She smiled up at him, "Am I forgiven?" she asked.

Laxus nodded his head, and then slowly moved his head down, pressing his lips lightly to hers. The guild awwed loudly around them, causing him to break it off quicker than normal, a frustrated look on his face.

Lucy just laughed, and wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning her head on his chest. She felt him wrap his own arms around her, and she turned again to smile at him, to show him she was happy.

He smiled back at her, and then gently ran a hand down her cheek, "I'm sorry I got so mad. And for.. the girls."

Lucy shrugged, "It's over now. Just tell them to back off next time, and I swear, it'll never happen again."

Laxus nodded his head, agreeing easily to her request. Then, with arms wrapped around each other, they moved off the stage. Once they were off, and no longer in direct view of the crowd, he leaned down, kissing her lips again.

Her hands twisted into the front of his shirt, and she pressed tighter to him, sighing softly against his skin. His hand slid gently up her spine, reaching her neck and tipping her head back. He pressed her tightly to him, and slowly opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, and the-

Natsu ran up to them, grabbing Lucy from Laxus and breaking the kiss, "Lucy! That was so cool! I didn't know you could sing. Come sing with me now! Later, Laxus!" he yelled, as he dragged at Lucy's arm.

"Natsu! Wait!" Lucy called, but the pink haired man didn't listen. So, looking back, Lucy gave Laxus an apologetic grin.

He smiled back at her, and just as the crowd was about to converge around them, cutting off their view of each other, Laxus mouthed three little words, 'I love you.' And Lucy knew everything was going to be alright.

**And day 6 is done. One more day! Not sure what to do for tomorrow... Hmm, guess we'll see. I also don't know when I'm going to find the time to write... Ah well. I'll make it happen. I think. LOL. **

**Death.**


End file.
